


She whispered her name as if the suns and stars could never compare

by TurtlemanTremors084 (Killjoys4life)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/F, First Kiss, Geminids Shower: An Agents of SHIELD Fandom Exchange, Lesbians in Space, Mutual Pining, Pre-Season/Series 06, Resolved Romantic Tension, Team Space AOS, Unresolved Romantic Tension, earth vs space, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/pseuds/TurtlemanTremors084
Summary: Piper thought she was perfectly fine relationship-wise, but a year long trip in space might change that.AKA the one where Piper pines, Daisy freezes up, and they (try to) figure it out.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	She whispered her name as if the suns and stars could never compare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ominousrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/gifts).



> Prompt: mutual pining (+ angst)

After a few unfortunate encounters with May, Piper swore off the thought of a romantic relationship within SHIELD. Besides, she had Davis. Babysitting a grown man was enough of a task.

Until they signed onto the mission to find Fitz, that’s what she thought. Being on the Zephyr with Daisy, fully conscious this time, day in and day out made her doubt her previous thoughts. Daisy was just as badass as May, and when she flirted with an alien lady in an attempt to gather intel, she became much more intriguing. During a couple late night conversations after a lead on Fitz fell through, they cracked open the strong booze and they talked; about their past, their future, the alternate future. Piper came to the realization that her heavy blush wasn't just from the strong alcohol but, at least partially, was due to the beautiful woman sitting next to her. One night after a few more drinks than usual Piper thought she caught Daisy's gaze lingering on her lips for long enough to be memorable, but quickly swept it under the rug as a misinterpretation.

A couple weeks after Coulson’s funeral, Piper noticed that something was different. Daisy had been withdrawn since May’s message about Coulson, but she and Jemma were following new leads. Hell, she even spent time one-on-one with the other volunteers plotting star charts. The only person that Daisy just wouldn’t talk to was Piper. Of course team meetings ran smoothly, but in those weeks Daisy hadn’t had a single real conversation with her. Piper didn’t notice until the fourth week. 

After all, they weren’t really close before and with Coulson’s death Piper didn’t expect them to sit on her bed braiding each other’s hair in between leads. It was just jarring to realize that they didn’t even talk like friends anymore. She spent the next three weeks thinking about what to do. With their progressively more awkward interactions not putting a dent in her feelings and Daisy’s obvious discomfort with spending time with her that choice became clear.

While she was packing her bags and deciding what to tell Davis, someone knocked on her door.  
Thinking that he was knocking, she steeled herself before yelling, “It’s open!” When Daisy slid open the door instead, Piper’s eyes lit up but quickly dimmed when she remembered the reason why she was packing up her things.

"Hey, we're meeting in a couple minutes to talk about what might happen when we land on this planet." She only glanced up from her tablet for a split second before turning to leave but froze when she saw the signed I don’t want to be here anymore papers on Piper’s desk. She thought about bluffing and saying that she wasn’t leaving, but Piper was too tired to disappear without a word and she was certainly not a liar.

“I can tell when I’m not wanted,” she started, “a few other agents are calling it quits on the intergalactic search party, and I’m gonna head out with them.” As she moved to leave, Piper thought she saw a flash of panic on Daisy’s face but knew better than to think it was about her. The group staying on Earth would leave only Daisy, Davis, Simmons, and a handful of other agents to complete this impossible mission.  
“Piper,” Daisy whispered, sounding choked.  
She walked past Daisy before another word could be said.

Daisy found her on the bench in the command center a few hours later, and it would be downright cowardly to run away again, so Piper buried her nose in the tablet triple checking that they wouldn’t run into the Federation on their trip to Earth. When Daisy moved towards her, she turned away under the guise of putting the tablet in her bag, but she stayed facing the wall after it was put away. Daisy joined her sitting on the bench but gave her enough space to grab her bag and walk away. Piper swung her legs around the bench until they were at least facing the same direction.

"Why are you here?" Piper didn't give the younger woman any time to answer the question. "I know that you're my superior, but we work together and I don't make it a policy of working with people who ignore me, so if you're here to tell me not to go and then continue to act like I don't exist, save it," she spat but kept her eyes trained on the floor in an attempt to get Daisy to leave.

She shuffled over to Piper until she was close enough to reach out but didn’t move closer.  
“Piper, look at me.” The words were commands, but Daisy said them with such care that she turned her body to face the other woman.  
“I'm sorry for the way I’ve treated you,” She looked sincere or at least ashamed for what happened between them. "I know this isn't an excuse, but I avoided you because the only words I could think to say were ‘I really, really like you’.”  
“You don’t have to humor me,”  
“I’m not." She closed her eyes when she breathed out. "I care about you, Piper.” She moved so that their knees see touching. “I just lost a lot of people that I care about, and I didn’t want to burden you with all that.”

"While we weren't close before this space adventure, I knew what happened, but I wanted to spend time with you anyways, and you avoided me, made me think that you hated me."  
"I'm sorry!" Daisy tried to blink away tears but they rolled down her cheeks without permission. "I- I feel like I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to spend time with you," at the look on her face Daisy continued, "because you're amazing Piper and I don't really know what to say when I'm around you, and clearly saying nothing is wrong too." She whispered, "I feel like I can't do anything right."

"You are leading a mission across galaxies. You're a superhero, and you got here because you fought for it every step of the way, but if you want me to stay then you have to fight. Fight for me, and fight against that voice in your head saying that you don't deserve me,"  
Piper let out a breath, "and if we stay as friends or become something different you have to fight for yourself. Leaving isn't a threat. I'm not gonna hang it over you every time I feel alone or something like that, but- but I'm not staying if I don't have a reason to!" She paused to think about her next words carefully. "I want to stay, and I know you didn't mean it that way, but I am not an emotional punching bag. Something has to change." After that revelation, they just sat there staring at each other waiting apprehensively for what's to come.

"Okay," Daisy broke the silence and tentatively leaned forward. They were inches away from each other, and Piper could feel Daisy's hot breath on her face and her own heart pounding in her ears. Now's the time to give up: to back away, to be smart, to not kiss your crush. Piper closed the distance. 

Their lips touched and Piper could taste Daisy's salty tears and feel how her soft lips stopped trembling as the kiss deepened. Her hand came to Daisy's neck to prove that she was still there when she broke the kiss. "Let me in. I don't need reassurances that you won't shut me out, but I need to know that you'll let me back in."

Daisy stared into Piper's eyes searching for a lie or something, anything other than the unwavering loyalty that shone in them. She wiped away Piper's tears with the sleeves of her sweater and repeated the action with her own. Daisy wasn't sure what she was waiting for as the seconds ticked by, but it wasn't worth the distance between their lips. As if snapping out of a trance, Daisy raised her hand to Piper's jaw and pulled her into a blistering kiss. One not filled with hesitation, but with relief and no small share of excitement at what's yet to come.

Agent Miller ran into the room, paused at the sight of them, whispered an apology, but stayed rooted to the spot. They begrudgingly pulled away from each other to glance at the agent.  
“Out with it,” Piper, not too pleased with being interrupted, commanded when she deemed that Miller was silent for too long.  
“Oh!" He yelled, 'Uhm, D-davis-” Agent Miller sputtered. He paused as if realizing that what he had to say was ridiculous but quickly resumed before the two women had time to reprimand him, “He has his leg stuck in a Ukvanarian’s mouth.”

Piper sighed. Her eyes met Daisy’s and she said, “I’m starting to reconsider the whole staying thing.” Daisy’s laughter dried up all apprehension Piper had about staying on the Zephyr.  
However, according to Miller’s letter stating that he wanted to join the team staying on Earth, Daisy’s musical laugh wasn’t worth getting covered in alien spit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic longer than 100 words so it's probably not perfect, but I hope you like it, Geminids Buddy.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely @LibbyWeasley and @TomatoBookworm for beta-ing, and to @bunnykaye for helping me with the banner!


End file.
